Cardenales del Corazon
by xoxokiss210
Summary: Bella,es la chica que a sufrido toda su vida.su madre una drogadicta la cual muere tiempo despues, Bella a sido violada tantas veces por sus tutores que ya no sabe lo que es la felicidad,y cuando conozca a Edward su vida sera color de rosa "todosHumanos"
1. Prefacio: el dolor prevalece en mi

**CARDENALES DEL CORAZON**

**Prefacio**

**Bella POV**

La vida, hay quienes dicen que es hermosa y llena de dicha, si joder con las personas que creen que la vida es así. La mía es una porquería. E estado sola casi toda mi vida. Mi madre Renee era una drogadicta que murió cuando yo tenía solamente 3 años, cuando ella murió mi padre me recogió y cuido de mi hasta que murió dos años después por una enfermedad terminal, a los 5 años me quede completamente sola. En la oscuridad y tristeza, ningún familiar se hizo cargo de mi, para ellos era una basura como una hija jamás deseada y yo jamás los busque. Nunca pensé que mi vida decaería tanto.

He pasado por tantos tutores todos son una porquería, unos simplemente me adoptaban para que su matrimonio funcionara y no tuviera que ir por el trámite del divorcio, pero aun así ellos se divorciaban y me dejaban otra vez en el orfanato. Había ocasiones en que unas familias eran buenas pero no lo suficiente como para adoptarme formalmente, y me volvían a dejar, había familias que me golpeaban y me usaban como su sirvienta principal. Pero había otras que eran horrendas, las cuales los hombres de la familia o más bien los monstruos de la familia me violaban.

Me usaban como su juguete sexual satisfaciendo sus necesidades como si fuera un objeto que se pueda usar cuando les diera la gana. Las primaras ocasiones en que me violaban yo solamente me echaba a llorar y a gritas que me soltaran, pero con el paso del tiempo comprendí que ni con todos mis lamentos me quitaría a esos monstruos de encima, ya simplemente acepte la vida que me toco vivir. Ya nada más me quedaba. Yo solamente que quedaba cachada y en estado de shock cuando aprovechaban de mi. Me quedaba mirando al techo era como mirar el cielo.

Muchas veces pasaba por mi cabeza quitarme la vida, al fin y al cabo nadie se interesaría si vivía o moría. Pero era tan cobarde que no tenía las agallas de pasarme la navaja por las venas de mis manos, simplemente me cortaba las piernas. Era lo único que mis agallas me dejaban hacer. Era un hábito tomar la cuchilla de los rastrillos de mi tutor y cortarme las piernas. La última vez que mi tutor me tomo yo no pude resistir más, tome las tijeras y se las encaje en el pecho. De aquello no Salí bien librada.

El juez a pesar de todo lo que yo había vivido me mando al correccional de menores durante 5 meses y otros 3 meses en el siquiátrico. Cuando Salí de aquel lugar unos nuevos tutores para mi aparecieron y para mi grata sorpresa eran exactamente iguales que los anteriores, Phil y su esposa Ginger. Phil era una maldita basura que se aprovechaba de mí y eso no era todo si no que me golpeaba cuando abusaba de mí. Era asqueroso y perverso. Pero yo seguía igual mirando simplemente al techo, rogando por mis adentros que terminara. Y Ginger, ella estaba enterada de todo absolutamente todo, pero lo único que hacia cuando Phil abusaba de mi era irse a su habitación y echarse a llorar.

No sé cuantas veces pensé en tomar otra vez las tijeras y encajárselas a Phil, pero no volvería al maldito correccional ni al siquiátrico donde me mantenían drogada todo el tiempo.

Y ahora estoy en el techo de esta espantosa casa con mi pequeño amigo, el cigarro. Fumar era lo único que así calmar mis nervios, solo me faltaban 12 meses para deshacerme de los monstruos esos. Tal vez vivir en este lugar calmado sea placentero, iniciar en un nuevo lugar. Pequeño Forks después de todo este lugar no es tan horrendo como pensaba. Tiene mucho verde. Arboles y arboles. Me encantaba la naturaleza. Era lo único buena de la vida basura que me toco vivir. Al parecer a phil le dieron un buen trabajo en Forks y aquí era genial. Tan lleno de alegría. Era lindo, ahora la alegría, no recuerdo lo que se siente ser feliz ni estar llena de dicha. Tampoco recuerdo las sonrisas ni nada que tenga que ver con la felicidad. Cuando quisiera volver a sentirlo.

Por la carretera vi muchos coches, pero había uno en especial que me llano mucho la atención, un Volvo plateado, elegante y brillante. Seguramente aquí vivían ricos presumidos. Si debería de ser eso. Ricos.

Me le quede mirando al coche, llevaba las ventanas abiertas. Pude ver a un muchacho conduciendo. De una manera audaz con un solo bazo. No pude dejar de mirarlo. Era muy guapo, a pesar de estar lejos.

Me que emboba viéndolo, pero como si nada el volteo a la casa. No supe como volteo a verme pero el punto fue que lo hizo, se me quedo mirando en vez de ver al frente para conducir. Entonces me sonrió, pude verlo era una sonrisa. Yo entre en pánico, hace mucho que alguien no me sonreía. Yo solamente tome mi cigarro y lo apague con el techo lo tire y entre por la ventana de mi habitación.

Ya mañana empezaría el instituto en Forks, mejor sería seguir acomodado la habitación.

----

**si les gusta dejen su review:)**

**claro y si les gusta yo lo sigoXD**


	2. Violacion

* * *

**CARDENALES DEL CORAZON**

* * *

*

*

*

**BELLA........**

Ya mañana empezaría el instituto en Forks, mejor sería seguir acomodado la habitación.

Todo parecía estar calmado y tranquilo, eso era suerte para mí.

Sin más contratiempos me dedique a ordenar este pequeño cuarto, con un poco de limpieza quedaría muy acogedor, posiblemente lo mejor sería ponerle cerrojo así Phil no entraría a mi habitación, pero si la colocaba lo más seguro era que en la mañana Phil me golpeara por no haberlo dejado entrar, no había escapatoria…..para mi desgracia, esta era mi vida.

-¡Bella, cariño ven a cenar! –me grito Ginger.

Suspire con resignación al hecho de no tener otro lugar a donde escapar, ser libre y jamás volver a estar cerca de Phil, pero todo eso eran…simples sueños.

Salí corriendo escaleras abajo para ir a cenar, cuando me encontré en la sala pude ver a Ginger poniendo los platos en la mea. Como siempre traía un suéter de manga larga donde de esa manera nadie podía ver los golpes que le daba el monstruo de Phil.

Al otro lado vi a Phil sentado en la mesa, agache la cabeza y pase derecho a sentarme en la silla más lejana de él.

Estaba tan aterrada tenerlo cerca que mi cuerpo empezó a temblar inconscientemente.

La cena ya se encontraba en la mesa y el silencio sepulcral nos rodeaba, no era ya nada extraño estar en completa penumbra porque cuando estaba Phil Ginger como yo estábamos quietas y muy silenciosas intentando hacer el mínimo ruido para no enojar a Phil.

Empecé a comer más pronto quería salir de la cocina como diera lugar estaba al borde del colapso, no podía estar tanto tiempo con Phil en la misma habitación sin querer echarme a llorar desconsoladamente.

-ya acabe ¿me puedo retirar? –les pregunte con la ilusión que me dijeran que sí.

-claro Bella –me dijo Ginger con una sonrisa.

Al parecer Phil no se encontraba de muy buen humor, lo mejor sería que me encerrara en mi habitación.

Tome mi plato y me dirigí a la cocina, lo lave lo más pronto que pude y me dirigí casi corriendo a mi habitación, tenía tantas ganas de gritar y llorar de una manera dramática para que al fin todo mundo se diera cuenta el monstruo que era él en realidad.

Entre a mi cuarto aun con temblores, cerré la puerta de un solo golpe y me fui a una esquina de aquel pequeño cuarto el cual estaba cubierto de cajas, quite uno y me escondí detrás de estas. Flexione mis rodillas y me abrace a ellas, coloque mi cabeza en mis rodillas y empecé a llorar amargamente.

No supe bien cuantas horas habían pasado pero yo seguía echa ovillo, los temblores de mi cuerpo habían cesado un poco, pero el llanto aumentaba cuando cerraba los ojos y revivía las escenas donde Phil abusaba de mi, podía aun sentir sus manos rozando mi pie, y también estrujándome, golpeándome el rostro y el pectoral.

Y entonces pude escuchar como alguien empezaba a abrir la puerta de mi habitación.

-¡Bella estas aquí! –susurro Phil.

¡DIABLOS!

No, no quería salir. Le tenía miedo, pavor estaba completamente aterrada.

-vamos Bella, no tengo mucha paciencia…sal –me exigió Phil elevando su voz.

Resignación, era lo único que tengo.

Salí de mi pequeño escondido y me puse al frente de Phil pero aun así mi cabeza seguía agachada mirando el delicado piso de madera.

-mira que linda te vez…..-me dijo acercándose más a mí.

Puso sus labios cerca de mi oreja y susurro lentamente.

-bájate los pantalones –me musito.

Entonces el terror me invadió nuevamente sabía lo que venía ahora….nada bueno para mí.

-por favor Phil hoy no –le rogué con todas mis fuerzas.

-acaso me estas contradiciendo –me dijo poniendo su mano en mi cuello.

Apretó más y más, casi pensé que su mano se quedaría marcada en mi cuello.

-no lo repetiré otra vez Bella, bájate los pantalones –me ordeno.

No podía huir, no había escapatoria. Simplemente baje mis manos a mi pantalón y desabroche el pequeño botón, después de ellos baje lentamente el pantalón quedando solamente en ropa interior.

-acuéstate en la cama –me volví a dar órdenes.

No quería salir peor así que simplemente obedecí.

Estaba acostaba boca arriba en mi cama, Phil se subió sobre mi y empezó a manosear mi cuerpo, no puedo decir acariciar porque eso para mí no eran caricias era algo peor.

Metía sus manos bajo mi blusa y las empezaba a mover de un lado a otro hasta llegar a mis senos, no quería mirar así que simplemente hacia la misma rutina de siempre….mirar el techo y desear que acabara.

Deslizo sus manos hasta llegar a mis muslos y empezó a bajar mi ropa interior, no sabía el porqué pero empecé a llorar, jamás lloraba cuando Phil abusaba de mí, no quería que él me viera vulnerable pero no pude resistir el llanto.

Cuando por fin saco mi ropa interior, pude escuchar como empezaba a bajar el cierre de su pantalón.

-Bella, se que en el fondo te gusta –me dijo divertido.

¡MALDITO BASTARDO!

Quería gritarle, quería que todo mundo supiera la clase de pervertido que era él, pero quien le creería a una asesina.

Me abrió las piernas…sabía lo que venía, lo doloroso. Cada vez que Phil me violaba lo hacía de una manera incontrolable, me desgarraba por dentro. Era tan doloroso, cientos de punzadas dentro de mí, casi siempre terminaba sangrando por la brusquedad en que me violaba y si no fuera poco seguían los golpes.

Sentí como empezó a adentrarse en mi interior llenándome por completo de un solo tirón, no me daba tiempo ni para tomar aire cuando empezaba con las interminables y salvajes envestidas, lo único que hacía era apretar la sabana que cubría mi cama, y aferrarme a ella.

Pero no despegaba mi mirada del techo blanco, mis lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas humedeciendo el edredón.

Posteriormente y si siquiera haberlo previsto Phil puso una mano en mi cuello y empezó a apretar mas y mas fuerte casi no alcanzaba aire pero él se había olvidado de mi y seguía con sus barbarás arrematadas en mi interior.

Con la otra mano me dio una fuerte cachetada en mi mejilla cerca de ojo y luego otra por mi labio, pude saborear la sangre de mi labio partido.

Y por fin sus envestidas empezaron a ser más lentas, y sin más salió de mi interior.

Sentía todo mi cuerpo adolorido cuando Phil se paro y me dejo casi inconsciente en mi cama.

-fuiste grandiosa…como siempre mi querida Bella –me dijo.

Yo solamente me sentía asqueada, Phil salió de mi habitación dejándome desnuda y completamente adolorida, sentía un ardor punzante en mi cara, seguro que para mañana tendría magullones y cardenales por todo mi rostro.

Quería moverme pero me dolía todo, solo me voltee quedando de lado en mi cama y volviendo a llorar desconsoladamente.

**continuara.....**

**espero ke les alla gustado el capitulo y si es asi dejen su review y entonces yo gustosa sigo el fic!xd**


	3. Hermosos ojos color de miel

**AA POR FIN PUDE SUBIR UN CAPITULO DE ESTA NOVELA:) ESPERO KE LES GUSTE EL CAP Y SI ES ASI INTENTARE SUBIR EN ESTA SEMANA:)**

**CARDENALES DEL CORAZON**

**

**  
**

-fuiste grandiosa…como siempre mi querida Bella –me dijo.

Yo solamente me sentía asqueada, Phil salió de mi habitación dejándome desnuda y completamente adolorida, sentía un ardor punzante en mi cara, seguro que para mañana tendría magullones y cardenales por todo mi rostro.

Quería moverme pero me dolía todo, solo me voltee quedando de lado en mi cama y volviendo a llorar desconsoladamente.

No supe bien como pude dormir, pero no me moví de esa posición en la que me había dejado Phil, hoy era el primer día del instituto, tenía miedo de moverme aunque fuera un poco para estirar los músculos, realmente no sabía si me dolería más o menos que anoche.

Primero de manera temerosa empecé a mover una mano, lentamente pude sentir como si algo me hormigueara desde el hombro hasta el costado de mis costillas, pero aun así seguía moviéndome, me senté poco a poco en la casa, el mismo hormigueo me invadió en el rostro con fuertes punzadas dolorosas por todo mi cuerpo.

Cada partícula de mi cuerpo estaba hecho polvo, realmente me había dejado molida, pero aun así me pare lentamente y me pare frente a mi espejo, no me sorprendí por lo que vi, era de esperarse que acabara así, tenía su mano marcada con un gran moretón en mi cuello, mi labio inferior estaba partido en dos e hinchado con algo de sangre seca, la parte inferior de mi ojo derecho estaba entre un morado oscuro y unas líneas azules, eso hacía que mi ojo estuviera medio cerrado.

Pesadamente mire mis hombros y muñecas, tenían los mismos moretones que mi rostro.

¿Cómo me presentaba al instituto de esta manera?

Me hice el cabello para atrás, y con un trapo mojado empecé a pasármelo por la cara, en cada tacto con aquel gélido trapo mi cuerpo brincaba no solo por el frio sino por el ardor procedente de todas mis cardenales.

Saque mi maquillaje del primer cajón, y torpemente empecé a maquillar mi cara magullada, un poco de corrector facial, después polvo, unas chapas rosadas para tapar las mejillas, delineador negro en los ojos para ocultar el moretón del ojo, el cabello hacia delante para esconder las marcas de la mano de Phil, una blusa de manga larga y cuello de tortuga para ocultar las marcas de mis brazos. Todo estaba perfectamente oculto, pero el mi ojo derecho seguía algo entrecerrado y se miraban leves líneas punzantes como venitas ante la vista de cualquier espectador junto con esa pequeña line roja sobresaliente de mi labio inchado.

Quería llorar de nuevo, pero eso solo estropearía el maquillaje y de todas formas no serviría de nada.

Caminar me costaba un gran esfuerzo aun me dolía todo, Phil realmente me había violado con una brusquedad inmensa sentía una presión en mi cuerpo con cada paso que daba.

Fatigosamente pude tomar mi mochila y guardar unos cuantos cuadernos y lápices.

No quería ver a nadie, así que me salí de hurtadillas de la casa, el instituto no quedaba muy lejos de casa, pero de todas maneras ibas como treinta minutos antes, así que tenía tiempo de sobra.

Camine bajo la fina lluvia que caía, esto resultaba relajante. El dolor de mis cardenales se había disminuido lentamente, pero no quería pensar en ello solo quería pensar en mi nuevo instituto, me dedicaría plenamente a mis estudios, para cuando así cumpliera los dieciocho poder largarme felizmente lejos de Phil y vivir plenamente mi vida alejada de él y todo el mal que me ocasiono.

Al llegar al nuevo instituto pude ver varios carros unos lujosos y llamativos y otros normales y comunes, cuando iba pasando por aquel lugar las personas se me quedaban viendo, en especial las chicas las cuales me miraban de pies a cabeza, como si buscaran algún defecto para criticarme.

Pero intente no prestarles atención alguna.

Me adentre por las puertas del colegio y camine rápidamente hacia las puertas principales que me llevarían con alguna secretaria que me daría mi horario nuevo.

-Disculpe, vengo por un horario –musite apenada, agachando mi cabeza.

-A tú debes de ser la alumna nueva –me dijo la señora de gran edad con una sonrisa, arrugándosele las comisuras de sus labios.

Asistí levemente con la cabeza.

Me entrego un pequeño papel, donde venían todas las clases de hoy como de la semana, le di las gracias con una sonrisa y después me dirigí hacia la puerta para salir de aquel lugar.

Al abrir esta, me tome o mejor dicho choque contra otra persona, no pude ver realmente quien era dado que en ese momento mi mochila había caído al suelo y todo lo que tenia dentro había quedado regado por el pasillo, me agache rápidamente a recoger todo, pero aquella persona hizo lo mismo que yo y empezó a tomar mis lápices y marcados cercanos a él.

-Lo siento, no te vi –expreso en forma de disculpa.

-Descuida fui yo la torpe –le dije metiendo el ultimo lápiz en la mochila y levantando el rostro, me quede pasmada cuando vi su rostro, aquellos ojos como de un color a miel, unas mejillas sonrosadas, una sonrisa encantadora y una mirada penetrante, era como el chico perfecto, realmente jamás había visto a alguien como él.

Su expresión cambio de sonrisa a mueca cuando vio mi rostro.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué te paso en el ojo y en el labio? –me pregunto con algo de preocupación a pesar de no conocernos.

Fue en ese instante cuando inconscientemente él, me había pasado ligeramente un dedo por mi labio hinchado y cortado.

Me aleje de él en forma asustada, y repentinamente hice mi cabello hacia delante tapando mi ojo magullado.

-Lo siento no quise hacer eso –musito apenado.

-Descuida –le dije agachando la mirada.

-¿Pero que te paso? –me pregunto mirándome directamente.

"_Mi padrastro abusa de mi desde que me adopto y no solo eso, sino que es un maldito masoquista que le gusta el sexo violento"_

Si creo que si le decía eso, posiblemente saldría corriendo asustado de mí.

-Me caí –respondí.

-¿Y solo te lastimaste él un ojo y la otra parte del labio? –me pregunto con sarcasmo.

-Si –le conteste ni creyéndome yo mi respuesta.

**CONTINUARAAA!XDXD**

**JEJE ESTA MEDIO PEKE EL CAPI PERO INTENTARE SUBIR MAS SEGUIDO!!XDXD**

**DIGANME SI LES GUSTO:)**


	4. Simon Bytes

**chicas borre el capitulo y lo volvi a subir porque lo reedite ahora no es alice la que sale sino simon bytes ajaja ya veran porque saldra el!XDXDXD**

**espero que si les gutes:)**

**Bella**

Era una completa estupidez lo que estaba diciendo pero no me importaba que no me creyera, no podía decirle la verdad, sino saldría corriendo de mi lado y para serme sincera a mí misma, el chico me gustaba, tenía un alma que podía atravesar sobre su cuerpo, su sonrisa, sus mejillas rosadas, era como un ángel caído del cielo…un ángel que no estaba hecho para mí.

-¡Edward! –escuche una voz chillona y nasal.

¿Edward? Me pregunte a mí misma.

Entonces vi al chico sonreír.

-Tanya –dijo el sonriendo.

-Amor, llegaremos tarde a química –dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante.

Vestía como toda una modela sobre la pasarela, una pequeña falda de mezclilla con tablones, unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, una blusa de tirantes celestes como sus ojos y con esa sonrisa era la chica perfecta, comparada conmigo que solo traía un simple pantalón desteñido, unos converse rotos, una blusa decolorada, mi cabello revuelto y claro esos golpes en mi rostro que combinaban con mi apariencia de vagabunda.

Pero en ese momento no me importo…solo me quede maravillada con su nombre…Edward un nombre hermoso para una persona hermosa.

Y ahí estaba Tanya, la chica glamurosa…seguro era su novia, alguien como él tiene que tener una novia como ella.

-Vamos, vamos –dijo ella animada, moviendo de un lado su cabello perfecto.

-Te veré después –musito Edward cerca de mí, dándome mi último cuaderno.

No respondí estaba pasmada con su presencia. Simplemente asistí con la cabeza, como si estuviera muda.

Edward me sonrió por última vez, y se paro del suelo caminando hasta Tanya.

Cuando empezaron a caminar pude escuchar las reclamaciones de Tanya hacia Edward, pero no comprendía del todo.

-Edward, no deberías acercarte mucho a ella –dijo y pude sentir que arrugaba la nariz con solo pronunciar _"Ella" _como si tuviera una clase de enfermedad contagiosa o fuera un perro con rabia.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Edward.

-Vamos Edward, ella es la chica nueva, y parece una vagabunda –dijo riéndose…de mi.

-Vamos Tanya. Solo la ayude con sus libros –dijo él con seriedad.

-Se que eres bueno con los nuevos cariño, pero eso afectara tu popularidad. Eres el chico más popular del instituto, el mejor jugador del equipo de futbol americano, no puedes pasarte siempre dándole caridad a los necesitados, vamos…solo se mas cerrado con los antisociales –dijo ella sonriendo de una forma fría y siniestra. Me asustaba. Realmente tenía un rostro de ángel, pero tenía el alma de hielo.

Después ya no pude escuchar, más. Pero claro que Edward le respondería que claro ya no daría caridad, si eso es lo que me había dado a mí, una caridad al ayudarme con mis libros. Me veía tan necesitada, que creía que era una pobre chica que necesitaba su ayuda.

Respire hondo y me puse de pie, intentando disimular por un solo segundo que nada había ocurrido, que no había sentido esa sensación cálida con el chico más popular del instituto y que era imposible que se fijara en mi, siendo como soy.

Mi primera clase, tenía que seguir caminando y llegar rápido. Tenía que olvidar lo que acababa de suceder…y empezar de nuevo.

Todos me miraban, y eso me hacía sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía, pensaba que tal vez ya habían descubierto mis moretones, ni hablar de mis marcas en la espalda o las cicatrices de los brazos, sería devastador para mi, aunque no podía ser peor de lo que ya es ahora, quería portarme normal, aunque fuera una sola vez, quería hacer amigos como cualquier chica normal, tener una plática decente donde involucren al instituto, los chicos lindos y la ropa. Era lo único que pedía.

Al entrar al salón, entre con la cabeza agachada a sentarme en un pupitre vacio, cuando el profesor llego ni siquiera sé todo la molestia de presentarme ante el grupo, solo me dijo la bienvenida y yo también se la daba, no era muy buena con las presentación y a menos que quisiera verme tartamudear la presentación seria un asco, pero después de todo no hay tan mala suerte.

La clase trascurrió rápido y solo intentaba poner la mejor atención posible a la explicación del profesor, aunque mis pensamientos siguieran girando en la mirada de aquel chico de nombre Edward, su frágil contacto con mi piel, sus curveados labios y las mejillas sonrosadas. Era algo perfecto, mordisqueaba mi pluma gastada pensado en esa mirada penetrante.

-Bien clase es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana –dijo el profesor poniéndose de pie, y salió del salón.

¡Uff! Ahora a soportar de nuevo las miradas de los demás.

Al salir el profesor del salón, una compañera se acerco a mí, traía una pequeña falda que posiblemente podría mirársele todo por atrás y una blusa de mangas esponjadas, era muy hermosa pero de estatura baja con la cabellera negra como la noche.

-¡Vaya! Ahora dejan entrar vagabundos en el instituto, -dijo ella riéndose de mí.

No hice caso a su comentario. Solo seguí mirando mi cuaderno.

-Vamos Maggie no seas grosera. A Edward no le agrada la gente como tu –dijo un chico parándose de su asiento. Tenía el pelo corto y puntiagudo una mirada orgullosa y llena de satisfacción. Ese semblante orgulloso y encantador. Realmente parecía un modelo salido de la revista de ropa de alguna tienda.

Solo con verlo pude sentir paz, su mirada era reconfortante.

-Al parecer a la única de la calle que miro es a ti Maggie, por dios…eres una completa prostituta. Eras la chica que tiene la "P" pintada en la frente. Ve al campo a coquetear con los futbolistas –dijo ella riéndose.

-Te golpearía, pero sabes Simon, no lo hare solo porque eres amigo de Edward –dijo Maggie con una mirada fría y después con una fuerte voltereta hizo que su cabello golpeara con mi cara.

-Vámonos Chelsea, Kate, Irina. Tenemos clase de lengua –dijo saliendo moviendo de un lado a otro sus caderas, de la manera más provocadora posible.

¡Simon! Ese era su nombre y lo mejor de todo, era amigo de Edward, el chico de ojos lindos.

-Disculpa a Maggie, ella esta hueca. Soy Simon Bytes –dijo él extendiendo su mano para presentarse conmigo.

-Isabella Swan…puedes llamarme Bella –dije dando mi mejor sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿Bella quieres que caminemos juntos a la siguiente clase? –me pregunto sonriendo.

-Claro, pero yo tengo clase de italiano -musite aun nerviosa.

-Yo también y Edward estará alli–dijo riéndose.

-Edward, el es tu amigo ¿Verdad? –pregunte poniendo mis libros sobre mi pecho y caminando lentamente por el pasillo del instituto.

-¡Vaya! Eres la nueva y ya lo conoces, también te mueres por él –dijo carcajeándose.

-¿Qué? No…no. –tartamudee.

¡SI, SI! Grite por mis adentros.

-Edward me ayudo con mis cuadernos –sisee.

-Sí, ese es amigo. –dijo ella orgullosa.

-Si…era realmente, agradable…y lindo –lo último lo musite para mí misma.

**continuara......**

**si jjee aa quisiera llegar a 100 reviews pero me esforzare por ello:)**


	5. La selva

**Chicas bueno aqui esta oro capitulo y bueno esperoo que les guste jaja no me odien pero Tanya en este fic es mala/Buena jaja mejor dicho bipolar pero ya veremos!XD**

*

*

*

*

**Bella...**

-Si…era realmente, agradable…y lindo –lo último lo musite para mí misma.

Caminamos en silencio unos cuantos minutos hasta que Simon empezó su plática. Creo que es realmente agradable cuando se trata de ser aceptaba creo que todo vale. Y para ser sincera conmigo misma creo que Simon será el único que podrá aceptarme porque aquí soy la chica vagabunda.

-Bien, te daré unos consejos –dijo Simon dando un solo aplauso y sonriendo de una manera tentadora.

Era muy agradable.

-Esto es una jungla –dijo apuntando en plural a todo el instituto.

Y claro que era la selva, yo era el pequeño animal que todos querían comer.

-Primera regla, no te acerques a los raros de allá –dijo apuntando a varias personas que vestían de negro y con peinados exuberantes.

Claro, Simon era igual que Tanya la apariencia es lo que importa.

¿Cómo no lo había visto venir?

Todos buscan ser los mejores sin importar a quien lastimar.

Apreté los labios y me di media vuelta para alejarme de Simon, claro, Edward, Tanya, Maggie y todos eran pura vanidad.

¿Es acaso que nadie podía ver solo de lo exterior? Claro que no, aquí no. Quisiera que miraran dentro de cada uno para ver realmente quienes son en realidad pero no en la selva. Aquí solo se trata de sobrevivir o morir en el intento.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde vas? –me pregunto alcanzándome de nuevo.

Suspire con frustración.

-¡Eres igual que todos! –dije sin mirarlo ni detenerme. Mi enojo había sobrepasado mas allá de mi misma. Como podía ser amiga de gente como esta.

Yo no encajaba en este lugar, pero lo peor de todo era que no podía irme, ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Hace mucho tiempo me hubiera escapado pero no puedo, Phil tiene algo mío y no puedo dejárselo. No me iré….no por ahora.

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto con los ojos en blanco.

-No quieres que me acerque a ellos porque son raros. Pues te tengo una noticia, yo también soy rara –dije agitando las manos con enojo e ira.

Simon corrió hacia mí de nuevo, y se coloque frente a mí, colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

-Oye entendiste mal. Dije no te acerques a ellos, pero no me dejaste terminar. Si te acercas lo primero que harán será venderte mercancía –dijo el riéndose de sus palabras.

-¿Mercancía? –pregunte confundida.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Simon se acerco a mi oído y susurro lentamente las palabras para que yo comprendiera la palabra mercancía para los vestidos de negro de la esquina del instituto.

-Te venderán droga –dijo lanzando su dulce aliento a mi oreja.

Un estremecimiento atravesó mi cuerpo.

Ahora si me sentía como un completa estúpida. Simon solo trataba de ser agradable y yo le decía que era igual que todos los robots que me rodeaban.

-Lo siento… -musite.

-Descuida, bueno sigamos con nuestro recorrido en la selva del safari –dijo riéndose de nuevo.

Podía ver unos pequenos pocitos que se desplazaban por las mejillas de Simon con cada risa y sonrisa que salía de sus labios. Era encantador. Pero por alguna extraña e ilógica razón, yo solo pensaba en Edward.

El chico que acaba de mirar solo por el breve momento de medio minuto o posiblemente menos.

-Maggie y sus secuaces son las hienas. No te acerques mucho a ellas, solo esparcen veneno. Aquí en el mágico mundo de Disney, Edward es el león….a su lado esta Tanya –dijo él, Tanya. La chica que se burlo de mí.

Creo que le caía mal, o quería acabar conmigo.

-Tanya –musite entrecortadamente.

-Creo que ya la conociste –expreso cómico.

-Sí, la reina de la maldad –murmure.

Simon se rio de mis palabras y creo que no era de más. Yo también me reí de mis palabras. Con solo esos escasos segundos de haber presenciado a Tanya podían sentir que me odiaba. Bueno más bien creo que odiaba a todo mundo y ni siquiera la conocía, creo que no quería conocerla….nunca jamás.

-Tanya no es mala, es buena. Solo que necesita ser la princesa del hielo para ser respetada –añadió Simon.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-Tanya había sido mi novia. Y créeme es buena. Pero en el instituto todos tenemos secretos –dijo con un pequeño ademan.

-Lo siento –volví a disculparme.

-creo que me están irritando tus disculpas –dijo haciendo una mueca con sus labios.

-Lo sie….perdón, ya. No me disculpo mas –dije riéndome.

-Bella, ¿Qué animal eres? –pregunto moviendo sus cejas.

¿Animal?

Probablemente el menos fuerte, feroz y tenaz. Sería la más indefensa, y miserable de todas.

-Probablemente la oveja –musite con una sonrisa.

-Estas muerta –dijo carcajeándose de mi respuesta.

Pero no podía decir que yo era una feroz leona, o una ágil gacela. Soy una mezquina oveja vulnerable que no puede defenderse de todo lo cruel que le ocurre en el mundo. Un mundo en el que ni siquiera quería vivir.

Pero el suicidado no remediaría nada.

-Llegamos, salón de italiano, mi quería oveja –dijo riéndose.

Creo que soy su payaso personal.

¿Oh es mi imaginación?

No me importo mi pregunta, no porque mire a Edward platicando y a la vez riéndose sentado sobre el escritorio del profesor abrazado con Tanya, había un chico que desconocía, con el cuerpo bien fornido y diciendo chistes a su público, una chica rubia junto al desconocido. Parecía mala, o al menos eso era lo que su rostro aparentaba, rígido y frio se me a figuro al de Maggie, pero no. El de Maggie era burlón y altanero. Junto a ellos había una chica que bailaba dando volteretas de un lado a otro, su cabello era pequeño y puntiagudo con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Y un chico serio, estaba junto a ellos, mirando al fornido contar sus chistes.

*

*

*

*

*

**Continuara...**

**aa dejen sus reviews**

**aaaa espero llegar a los 100!!xD**

**subire prontoo lo prometo:)**


	6. Invitacion

**Bueno hoy tarde menos en subir capitulo jaja eso es algo bueno:) muchas graxias por todos sus reviews jeje se los agradezco:D espero que les guste este capitulo ahora si es un pooco mas largo que el anterior xD**

* * *

**Bella...**

Podía sentir un escalofrió recorrer por mi espalda, sintiendo que mis cabellos se erizaban de una manera casi anormal.

La mata de mi cabello se esponjaba más de lo que ya estaba. Era como si me sintiera aterrada, o mejor dicho intimidaba por aquellas personas que se encontraban frente a mi persona. No sabía el porqué era aquella intimidad pero claro, con solo verlos podía sentir que eran los más populares del instituto. Todos y cada uno de ellos con diferentes formas de ser, pero también combinaban entre sí con sus ropas extravagantes y de buena marca a simple vista.

Voltee a ver a Simon que me sonreía completamente enseñando sus blancos dientes relucientes.

Se acerco lentamente a los chicos que estaban sentados sobre el escritorio del profesor.

¿Tal vez no vendría el profesor?

Seria demasiada mala suerte para mí.

-¡Chicos! –exprese de forma alegre Simon acercándose a Edward y a Tanya, haciendo un rápido movimiento despeinando la cabellera perfecta de Tanya.

Mi primer pensamiento fue su enojo viviente hacia Simon por haberla despeinado, pero para mí grata sorpresa no fue así. Ella se rio con una voz que no se parecía nada en absoluto a la que había usado cuando me llamo vagabunda, si realmente era extraño, pero se miraba diferente cuando estaba con todos ellos.

-Basta Simon –dijo ella riéndose de aquel movimiento de su amigo.

El chico robusto y con una sonrisa más brillante y extravagante que un actor de comercial se coloco frente a Simon con la intención o al menos eso me parecía de jugar con él.

-Ya te conseguiste una novia –dijo el chico vigoroso. Dándole un codazo en las costillas a Simon.

-Oh, no. Chicos les presento a una amiga, Bella Swan –dijo acercándose a mí, y a la vez con una de sus manos sobándose la parte donde le habían dado ese delicado golpe amistoso.

-Hola –respondí tímidamente ante todos los ojos que me miraban ante la presentación de Simon.

Tanya me miraba con indiferencia como si no le importara mi presencia en absoluto, sus manos estaban entrelazadas con las de Edward, y por una extraña razón una punzada cruzo por mí pecho, como si me doliera ver aquella imagen de un chico desconocido con otra chica desconocida, aunque Edward para mí no era desconocido, no en aquellos momentos cuando hable con él en el pasillo y se porto de aquella forma tan gentil y caballerosa conmigo.

Pero alguien tan perfecto no estaba a mi alcance, en realidad creo que nadie lo estaba. Era la pequeña oveja asustada del rebaño. En una esquina de aquel enorme lugar, esperando ser acorralada por el enemigo.

-Hola –dijo una voz fina y a la vez alegre.

Voltee y me encontré con aquella chica de cabello castaño, corto y puntiagudo, con una sonrisa en sus labios. Bailando hasta acercarse a mí.

-Soy Alice –dijo ella enseñando los finos dientes de su mandíbula.

-Compañera Bella, yo soy Emmett –dijo el chico robusto, acercándose a mí y dándome un inesperado abrazo hasta levantarme del suelo.

-Rosalie –dijo la chica rubia y exuberante con la misma pose fría.

-Mucho gusto, soy Jasper –dijo el chico serio con un refinado saludo.

Daba un poco de miedo si lo miraba de un lado extraño, como en las películas de terror donde el más callado terminaba siendo el asesino sicópata, y terminaba masacrando a toda la gente.

-Me presentaría contigo pero ya nos conocemos, ¿no es así, Bella? –pregunto Edward con la sonrisa mas floreciente que había visto en mi vida. Como un sol al amanecer, tan brillante y hermoso.

-Si –murmure nerviosa ante su presencia.

-Oye tú. Siento lo que dije de ti, sé que me escuchaste y que no fue apropiado de mi parte haberte dicho vagabunda. Me disculpo sinceramente –dijo Tanya acercándose a mí.

Extendió su mano hacia mí en forma de saludo.

-Disculpas aceptadas –dije no muy convencida.

Había algo de sus palabras que me hacían sentir rara, como si Tanya no estuviera siendo completamente sincera conmigo.

-Bueno, Edward, Alice, y Emmett son los chicos Cullen, Rosalie y Jasper los Hale. Y aquí la princesa Tanya es Harrison. –dijo Simon apuntando a cada uno de ellos.

Cullen, Hale y Harrison.

Probablemente no todo era un asco en este lugar….solo, probablemente.

Edward Cullen…ese era su nombre, tan cálido y a la vez tan fuerte. De una manera que jamás pensé sentir. Había algo en Edward, algo ilógica e inexplicable. Me sentía completamente atraída hacia él.

Su sonría era como una cálida oleada del sol atravesar mi cuerpo, su presencia era como la misma noche inundándome el alma. Su mirada era como la de un feroz pero apacible león asechando a las personas.

Todo Edward, era como una droga para mí. Como la heroína consumiéndose solo con cada mirada que me lanzaba.

No podía distinguir si era solamente atracción lo que sentía por él, o si realmente estaba empezando a sentir algo por un desconocido.

-Chicos recuerden la cena, prometieron asistir. –dijo Edward mirando a cada uno de sus amigos y hermanos.

-Cierto la cena de Esme, lo había olvidado –dijo Rosalie sonriéndole a Edward por su torpe y olvidadiza memoria.

- ¿Formal o informal? –pregunto Jasper sin parpadear.

Miedo. Daba miedo.

-Jazz, has ido a casa siempre, sabes que es informal –expreso Alice tomandolo del brazo y dándole un pequeño, pero delicado beso en la mejilla de este.

Una cena, donde claro que era la excluida, la chica invisible del instituto. No podía si quiera en tener esperanza de una invitación para asistir a una cena donde claro no encajaba en lo mas mínimo, ellos eran los chicos populares y lo más seguro deportistas y las chicas porristas…yo, yo solo era la vagabunda de este lugar.

A veces quisiera ser humo, sería tan fácil desaparecer. Solo tenía que esperar un poco de la brisa del aire y de esa manera esparcirme por el cielo azul, esfumarme en un solo parpadeo.

Pero era algo imposible, al menos para un ser humano.

La muerte es mucho más fácil, apacible y sencilla…al contrario de la vida, es un horror y solo hay lamentaciones.

Pero para desgracia de las personas, o podemos dejarla para mi desgracia, suicidarse no era algo que cualquiera podía hacer. No al menos que consumieras una buena dosis de heroína.

-Bien, una buena cena con el doctor Carlisle y el dulce sazón de Esme, nada mejor para una buena noche –dijo Simon riéndose.

-¿Qué cenaremos? –le pregunto Emmett.

Aunque fuera el hermano de Edward, parecía como si no supiera lo que haría su propia madre en la cena.

Una holeada de melancolía paso por mi cabeza, que suerte tenían al tener familias normales, donde se juntan a cenar tranquilamente charlando de su magnifico dia para acabar en la sala viendo una vieja película que han visto unas treinta veces riéndose de los actores y sus complexiones.

Pero era algo que por mi parte no podía ocurrir.

No, sería una cena silenciosa y amarga, y yo temerosa como siempre, rogando amargamente que Phil no entrara a mi habitación y que se quedara con Ginger. Pero a veces no todo lo que deseas se hace realidad.

-Lasaña, un poco de ese espagueti verde con queso, champiñones y no recuerdo lo otro –contesto Tanya sonriendo.

¿Cómo supo ella?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –le pregunto Alice sorprendida.

-Ya sabes, ayer que fui a su casa. Platique con Esme y me dijo que haría la comida favorita de cada uno. Yo amo su espagueti verde –expreso Tanya.

-Vaya, no pierdes el tiempo Tanya –dijo Emmett con una risita entre dientes.

-Pues en realidad, hoy me voy temprano con Edward a su casa. Le dije a Esme que la ayudaría con la lasaña, se que te encanta Edward –dijo ella volteando hacia él, y dándole un cálido beso.

Otra punzada en mi corazón.

Si seguía así, probablemente terminaría con un agujero negro en mi corazón marchito.

-¿Puedo llevar a alguien? –pregunto rápidamente Simon.

-Pues claro. Ya sabes que será bienvenida –dijo Edward.

Simon sonrió ante la respuesta de Edward.

Ta vez llevaría a una chica porrista o a lo mejor una chica guapa de alguna clase de francés o química. Todo podía pasar.

-Cullen, Harrison. Bájense de mi escritorio –dijo el profesor que entraba por la puerta principal.

Ni siquiera lo había escuchado venir.

Edward se bajo de un solo salto tomando de la mano a Tanya de una manera dulce.

Ella se sentó en la parte trasera de la clase. Claro era Tanya, debía ir atrás.

Como una estúpida, yo me quede quieta mirando la hermosa figura de Edward. Solo me falto abrir la boca y babear para ser la chiflada de la clase.

-Vamos Bella. Sentémonos –dijo Simon agarrándome de la mano y llevándome también a la parte trasera del salón, casualmente sentándome atrás de Edward.

Creo que la suerte estaba pensando en mí.

-Bbsst….-escuche un susurro.

Voltee hacia Edward y lo vi encorvado hacia mí.

Me apunte a mí misma, preguntándole a señas si era a mí a quien le hablaba o era solo mi imaginación jugando con mi mente.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar a mi casa? –me pregunto.

La sorpresa invadió mi mente.

Edward Cullen me estaba invitando a mí, la chica rara y nueva del instituto a su casa.

Amaba este día, bueno solo una parte de él.

Asisti torpemente con la cabeza.

¡Habla Bella! ¡Habla!, me gritaba a mí misma.

Quería decirle si con mis palabras pero no podía emitir palabra alguna.

-Bien, te espero allí. Simon te da la dirección –dijo y después poso su mirada a la pizarra.

Mi corazón bombardeaba a mil por hora.

Era la chica que Edward había invitado a su casa.

No había nada que pudiera arruinar este día especial.

*

*

*

*

*

**CONTINUARA....**

**jeje edward invito a Bella a su casa bueno por algo se empieza:)**

**dejen su review!!XD**


End file.
